Lucy?
by KowaiiLuca
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday, but something isn't right. At the stroke of midnight, she loses her memory and the guild doesn't know what to do... Will Lucy allow herself to be lead astray by A figure of her past? I guess it's kind of poetic, her past taking away her future... (FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA) (CHAPTER 2 NOW FIXED)
1. Chapter 1- Midnight

Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy sat together on the sofa staring into each other's eyes. She brushes his hair back slowly not breaking eye contact for a second.

Lucy's P.O.V

We smile at each other curiously, I can't help but feel like we're being watched. As he strokes my shoulder with his warm hand I feel a fire within me burn a little brighter and my whole body feels warmer.

No one's P.O.V

Outside a window of Lucy's apartment a hooded figure lurks sitting on the outside windowsill watching with jealous eyes as their beloved kisses another. The clock tower at the center of Magnolia rings midnight for all to hear. "Lucy's birthday" the figure whispers in a low, husky voice. The figure watches as Lucy and Natsu kiss slowly. As they do the figure chants a few words.

Lucy's P.O.V

He takes his arm away gently and we hear the bells of the Magnolia clock tower ring. "Midnight" I say, staring into his gentle brown eyes. "Happy birthday" he says leaning in and he kisses me on the lips. As he kisses me everything starts to change. I feel the urge to fight back, it's like I'm loosing everything…

As we pull away I stare at this man, this boy, who has just kissed me. Why did I enjoy it? He's a complete stranger, right? "Wh-who are you?" I stammer as I back away from him. I put a hand to my head as a headache of sorts start to form. He looks at me confused, as if he'd misheard me but I know what I've said. "Who are you?" I repeat, a little more serious this time. "Lucy?" He says trying to reach out to me with his right hand rising towards my own. Hearing him say my name, I stand up cautiously as my mind starts to waver. Clouds fill my mind as I fall to the ground with a 'bump'. I see the pink haired boy stand up urgently and kneel down by my side. He looks more confused than me as my eyes draw to a close.

Natsu's P.O.V

We pull apart but she looks distressed. Her pupils decrease in size as she looks at my face examining every detail. "Wh-Who are you? She says with uncertainty. Did I mishear her? Could she be serious? Questions with no adjoining answers seem to swirl round my mind. "Lucy?" I ask her, I don't know whether she's joking. She repeats her question of my identification as she stands up. She's upset slightly, possibly? I want to help so I reach out my hand but she just looks at it forlorn. She tumbles to the ground and as her eyes close I stumble to be beside her, her breathing slows as she grows unconscious. 'Who did this?' I ask myself, 'What happened to her?'...

I pull her sleeping body into my arms. I rest her head against my shoulder so she'll be more comfortable. My mind feels fit to burst with all the questions swimming round in my fiery brain. I run down the streets towards the guild hall as fast as I can. As I run I look down at her face, now that she's unconscious she looks slightly happier but her expression is still unsettled.

I barge in through the guild hall doors looking round for an authoritative figure or someone who could help. At the bar is Mirajane serving drinks as usual. The guild hall is empty for the most part. There are only those few who are here to get ready for Lucy's birthday party, it was supposed to be a surprise… I march up to the bar where MiraJane has noticed me and is staring at the unconscious Lucy as I approach her.

MiraJane's P.O.V

I laugh as a slightly drunk Elfman sits at the bar as I clean a glass. To my left is Gray and Juvia, she's gazing at him as he talks about his latest clash with Natsu, she blushes every time he so much as glances at her.

Suddenly the peace of the nighttime guild hall is disturbed Natsu barging through the doors holding what appears to be an asleep Lucy. The look on his face tells me something is wrong. He rests her slightly on the barstool in front of him not daring to let her go. "What happened?" I ask as he looks at me, his eyes yell urgency as the remaining guild members start to notice.

Natsu's P.O.V

Grey and Juvia have turned around now, noticing the body I am holding. "What did you do to her?" Gray yells, his fists are raised, ready to beat me with more questions. MiraJane desides against asking me again as she exits the bar and guides me through to Master Makarov's office. I rest my sleeping Lucy onto the sofa with haste, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. The master is asleep at this time so MiraJane sits in his chair and gestures for me to sit opposite. "So?" She says the one word but it asks so much more. "We- we were sitting, in her house on her sofa-" I say, the panic in my voice is slowly dying down as I calm down. "We heard the clock and we knew it was midnight. I wished her happy birthday and we- we kissed." Mira looks unfazed by this information. "So? What happened next?" She says interrogating me. "I- she changed, she looked uncomfortable and she pulled away. She asked me who I was, twice. She didn't respond when I said her name and she just got up and fell although as I knelt down next to her to check if she was okay she fell unconscious and I carried her here." I say, slightly out of breath. "Okay" MiraJane says "we'll question her when she wakes up but for now I'll put her to bed in the infirmary and we'll see how she is in the morning. " but the party?" I stammer as Mira shakes her head. "I'm afraid the party will have to be postponed until Lucy has recovered from whatever this is.

MiraJane's P.O.V

We stand and I watch as Natsu picks Lucy up from the black worn out sofa of Master Makarov's ancient office. I hold the door open behind me and watch as Natsu carries Lucy's unconscious body out into the main communal area of the guild hall. A few people look forward at Natsu and Lucy worried as he proceeds to walk behind me. Gray looks at him disgusted, I sigh thinking 'I'll have to talk to him later, this isn't Natsu's fault'. We enter the infirmary and Natsu scans the plain room seeing that it is exactly the same room he has been patched up in a number of times. He waits as I pull away the covers and he lays her down on the bed second from the door. The room is empty besides the three of us, I pat Natsu's shoulder as he glances back at Lucy before leaving the room. "I'll take care of her Natsu" I say reassuringly "you go and get some sleep now". He's too tired to argue as he slumps towards the entrance of the guild housing. I watch him leave before summoning Gray into the infirmary.

Gray's P.O.V

I sit next to Juvia as Natsu wonders through with an unsettled Lucy in his arms as he follows behind MiraJane. He's done something to her I know it, or at least, someone has. 'Although I don't recall them being on any missions', I think to myself as I glance at the clock, 'especially on Lucy's birthday'. My thoughts are stirred as Natsu leaves the infirmary with MiraJane telling him to go to bed. She looks over to me once Natsu is gone and I join her in the infirmary.

"It isn't Natsu's fault" she says glancing at Lucy and sitting on the bed next to the sleeping birthday girl. "How do you know that?" I question as she looks at me distraught "did Natsu tell you that? Oh, I bet he told you every little detail!" I hear the sarcasm raise in my voice before I start to explain what I really think happened "he hurt her, I know he did". Mira listens to me concerned but she knows I'm just worried. Lucy's like a bro to me, I could never lose her. "Gray" she says quietly, I suddenly realise I was talking quite loudly and Lucy begins to stir, still not waking up. "It isn't Natsu's fault, he told me absolutely everything he knows" I look away disbelieving and I tut. "Trust me Gray, right now none of us know what's wrong with Lucy but we'll have to be supportive of one another if we're to get through this, especially Natsu".


	2. Chapter 2- Nineteen?

Chapter 2

Natsu's P.O.V

I wake up early in the morning, I glance at my clock at it says it's 8:30. The guild hall should be buzzing by now. I sit up and see Happy in his hammock beside mine. He turns to face me mumbling something about 'Carla' and 'fish'.

I get up silently not wanting to wake him. I get dressed and close the door as quietly as possible so as not to disturb him. I want to see how Lucy is doing. I go down the corridor to the stairs that connect the guys corridor to the girls corridor. Erza is leaving the girls corridor as I am leaving the boys. "Bright and early I see?" Erza says raising an eyebrow as we proceed to walk down the stairs. "Natsu" she turns to me "I heard what happened to Lucy, don't take it personally". She hugs me strongly before releasing me and we go through the doorway leading to the guild hall.

MiraJane sees that I'm awake and, leaving the bar, she walks over to me. She puts an arm round my shoulders and leads me to the infirmary. Lucy has changed positions from when I last saw her but it sooths me to see a pile of presents from our guild mates. I see a mixture of birthday cards to get well soon cards. 'I wonder if she knows it's her birthday?' I ask myself. As if she can tell what I'm thinking she nods reassuringly in her sleep.

She walks over and adjusts the curtains to the infirmary. A ray of sunshine hits Lucy's face and she stirs.

Lucy's P.O.V

Waking up I feel as if I've been asleep for days, not just a number of hours. I raise a hand to my forehead as a couple of beams of light pour into the room and everything is back to normal. Well, almost.

My eyes are heavy but I push them open. My arms lay weak, one across my chest and one by my side, like it's reaching out towards someone. My head is leaning towards the right and I look up to see a white haired woman standing beside my place of rest. She seems pleased to see me but my restricted mind forces me to regard her as someone I've never met. "Lucy?" The woman says, patting my shoulder. 'Lucy', that's what that pink haired boy said to me last night just after he-. I tilt my head towards him, the boy from last night. Somehow I could sense he was there, not that he smells although he looks as if he could do with a wash.

By the sounds of things, a commotion is going on outside, someone knocks at the door and I see a red haired lady come in in some type of armour, two cats- no, exceeds, and a small blue haired girl who looks moderately younger than the rest. They set presents down on the table that sits in front of my bed and smile at me as if they know me.

I sit up, finally letting my eyes adjust to the light. "Where am I?" I ask. I don't feel like running at this point, my legs feel as if they've melted into the bed and I don't think there's any way of unsticking them if they are trapped. I gaze up at this surrounding crowd and examine the faces one by one. The redhead bends down to hug me like she's known me for ages but I she hasn't so I push her away with my hands against her shoulders and as I escape what I assume would have been an almost death trap she stands up looking hurt.

"Lucy" the gentle white haired woman says to me, she doesn't look like a nurse so why am I in this- in this infirmary?

Mirajane's P.O.V

She's woken up but I know she's being strong to stay awake. Her brown eyes look tired and her sleep was fitful. She looks around at me and she knows Natsu is there, so why won't she look at him? Maybe Gray was right?...

No.

This place isn't the best for an infirmary, the crowds outside in the guild hall are making a ruckus even though they know Lucy is at rest in here. Erza Scarlet seems to barge in through the infirmary door followed by the duo of Wendy and Carla and it seems they've dragged Happy along too. "Where am I?" Lucy asks looking up at me with uncertainty boiling in her eyes. Erza hugs her but is pushed away by the girl, I shoot her a sympathetic look. "Lucy" I say putting a hand on her shoulder.

She doesn't even remember her own name. "L-lucy" Natsu stammers "do you remember anything?". Lucy looks at him as if she doesn't want to answer to him. She sighs as she musters up the strength to answer "No- i-" her voice trails off, is she trying to remember? "What's the last thing you remember Sweetie?" I ask cheerfully. She looks at me with her brown orbs as if this isn't the time for such a cheery tone. "Um… my father and I… at my mother's grave" tears roll down her face "she died only a few years ago but it feels like she's been gone an eternity". As I gather up this information to make sense of things. Does she think she's still living with her father in their family house?

"Lucy" I ask cautiously, the others look as worried as I feel but I'm not letting on. "how old are you?". She knows it's a stupid question but answers anyway "seventeen".

" what?!" Natsu said "Lucy was seventeen when we met her, right Happy?!"

"Aye sir!" The spirited exceed says.

Lucy looks distressed by this conversation and looks as if she's ready to bolt.

"That's enough boys" I say ready to push them out of the room "if you'd all like to leave, Lucy needs her rest". As I usher them all through the infirmary door I follow them and lock it behind me in case Lucy decides to bolt.


	3. Chapter 3 Cards

Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V

I watch them as they leave. What do they mean I'm seventeen? Was seventeen? I don't know what to make of things so I decide to read some of the cards that were left on my bedside table. I open a pink envelope with my name printed in gold on the front. When they say my name my mind goes cloudy every time, I know my name is Lucy but I don't feel like they should be saying it. I take out the card from the envelope and it says 'Happy 19th birthday' with a little blue fish on the front. What? First they say I'm seventeen when I only remember being seventeen and now I'm apparently 19?

I let the card fall onto my bed as I let my arms go loose and I lean my head backwards into the pillow. All of a sudden the window smashes and some sort of wind mage jumps through. I feel the urge to scream but it is compressed as he looks around to my bed with gentle, caring eyes. He approaches me and strokes my head muttering a few words under his breath but I can't make out what they are.

A past with this boy emerges in my head as I remember the moments I spent with him. "I'm glad I finally found you!" He says dramatically as he hugs me. "Eforan what are you doing here?" I hug him although it feels slightly weird. "I've been looking for you ever since you were kidnapped by that pink haired fool!"

"Natsu?" I ask, "did he really kidnap me?". Eforan nods and he drags me out of bed, as my feet touch the ground my legs give in and I fall into his arms. I look up at him and my cheeks burn slightly, memories are still flooding in and he snaps his fingers and they stop abruptly. I ignore this enigma and he picks me up in his arms. He carries me out through the window but for some reason I feel sad to leave the place. "Where are we going?" I ask as we hurtle through the streets, him using his wind magic to make sure we go as fast as possible.

Natsu's P.O.V

Since we left Lucy to rest I've been helping Levy in her research to find a cure for Lucy's amnesia. She seems convinced it's a curse and deep inside I'm sure she's absolutely right. But who would curse Lucy?

"Natsu?" Levy says raising her head from the book she's been examining these past 15 minutes. I raise an eyebrow and she continues "you say the memory loss occurred just after you kissed?" I nod to confirm this although I can feel my cheeks going red with embarrassment and Happy makes a crude remark in his sleep as he lays down next to me on the bench. "I think you need to kiss her again, to break the curse". I stare at Levy slightly disbelieving but as I adjust I stand up and say cheerfully "then let's go break this curse!".

Levy's P.O.V

I watch him as he stands up, eager to get the Lucy he knows back to him. MiraJane hands him the key to unlock the infirmary and I follow him as he unlocks it twisting the key. He walks into the infirmary and I follow him, as I walk through the door I can see his now grief stricken face is staring at a pile of broken glass and an empty bed.

"Lucy" he mutters, he's holding back tears as MiraJane and Erza file into the room along with Wendy and Carla and a sleepy Happy. I go over to examine the broken window. "Look" I say pointing at the shards of glass "Lucy hasn't broken out, someone or something has broken in". The others take in my final verdict and they gather round the crime scene. Natsu sniffs the air… "I can't smell her, she's not too far away!". He races off before we can stop him and I watch as Erza, Carla, Happy and Wendy like through the empty window frame after him. I chase after them wanting to offer my services of knowledge in case something goes wrong.

Natsu's P.O.V

Her scent is weak but I know she's been here. I sniff every few seconds to ensure that I'm on the right path. Some of my guild mates pile behind me and we seen to have picked up a very suspicious Gray on the way. Seeing my friends who all care deeply for Lucy makes me more determined than ever to save her from whatever has taken her.


	4. Chapter 4- Kiss her!

Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

It seems as if we've been running for ages. He had to put me down once we got onto some very busy streets. He was now guiding me by the hand and we were running at a normal speed. My feet are bare and I'm still in what seems to be a blue crop top and miniskirt that I don't remember putting on. We finally reach quite a hilly terrain "how much further?" I ask Eforan, he's holding my hand tightly like he won't let go.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Why would Lucy just disappear like that?" I ask Gray as he runs beside me. "She didn't she was taken" he grunts, clearly getting tired. "There wasn't any sign of a struggle, she just left without saying a word" I say sensibly. "Maybe it's someone she knows, someone she remembers from before Fairy Tail. You said she thought she was 17?!" Gray shouts at me, the wind is picking up and we reach what I assume is the hilly countryside.

"Did we really run that far?"

"I guess so" I say, we all stop to catch our breath and I sniff. She's close by. I tilt my head upwards and walk up this small hill, walking up the next I see Lucy hand in hand with some creep I've never seen before.

"Lucy!" I yell just before Gray puts a hand round my mouth and forces me to lie down next to the others. We observe Lucy and her captor as the man turns round. He summons some sort of wind magic and tells Lucy to hide. I seize the opportunity and jump over the top of the hill followed by the rest of my gang as I skid down the hill with a fire ball blazing in my hand. "Fire dragon's iron fist" I yell running towards the captor of my girlfriend. The wind mage flicks his hand and the fire in my hand dies out as it hits a sudden gust of wind.

"He's a wind mage Natsu, let me take care of him!" Wendy shouts to me, the wind is picking up and it becomes more and more difficult to stand. "Yes Natsu, you concentrate on breaking the curse" Erza says joining Wendy on the battlefront. I nod as I stumble towards Lucy, she didn't go far when her captor told her to run, maybe she stayed for me?

As I approach her she screams, Gray puts a hand to her mouth until she stops.

Lucy's P.O.V

The boy who must have kidnapped me before, Natsu, he approaches me and I try to scream for Eforan but no words form in my haste to alert him. A boy that looks familiar puts a hand over my mouth, I stop my screaming and he pins my arms down next with what seem to be blocks of ice. An ice wizard.

"Kiss her!" I hear a light blue headed girl that seems to be scanning through a book shouts."No!" Eforan screams. I try to wriggle but to no avail. The pink haired boy, Natsu, plants a kiss on my lips. My eyes widen as he continues to kiss me, my eyes are watering because I want to cry. His lips are warm and welcoming but how soft they are doesn't make up for the completely pervy move he seems to be doing.

The chick with her head in a book starts to chant some foreign words, she finishes and Natsu pulls away. His brown eyes show stars as he awaits eagly for something to happen. Those stars start to appear in my eyes, like he's given me some sort of disease. My body loosens up and it's like my mind is being swept through with memories. Memories of my guild and of my friends, of my house and all of the amazing adventures I've been on. Last of all I remember my father dying, or at least how I felt when I heard the news.

Tears of joy start to gather in my eyes, I sit up immediately and hug Natsu. I look over his shoulder as I hug him and see Wendy and Erza fighting some black haired creep, Eforan.

My tears turn sour as I march up to where the battle is taking place. Natsu puts an arm on my shoulder and rests it there with a smug expression on his face. "Eforan!" I shout, I'm loud enough to disturb near by birds as they fly out of their nests to escape the noise. "L-lucy?" Eforan stammers as his face creases in disgust. I clench my fists and march over to him. He releases Wendy who he had in his wind controlled grasp, almost strangling her to the point of suffocation. I slap him and his expression changes from perplexed to a growing rage.

At this point Erza and Wendy are both unconscious on the floor in defeat. Carla and Happy struggle to wake them. Natsu stands behind me and Gray further behind Natsu. I am picked up by a gust of wind that hoists me into the air by my neck. The force makes it so I'm incapable of lifting my hands towards my neck. I'm flung backwards towards Natsu knocking him over as the windy grip releases me. Natsu helps me up but the danger isn't over yet. "You two, run!" Gray shouts as he creates and icy barricade between us and Eforan. A gust of artificial wind sweeps through the barrier as we run rendering Grey useless as he is swept towards a tree.


	5. Chapter 5- Survive

Chapter 5

Natsu's P.O.V

We run through the forest hand in hand. I glance at her tired eyes and she looks back at me smiling. "Who was he?" I ask as we hurtle through the forest. "an old friend" she says "i rejected his hand in marriage the day I turned seventeen, part of the reason I ran away from that life". Eforan runs after us knocking down trees in the process. We come to the edge of the woods and I stop myself and Lucy before we hurtle down towards the lake that would most definitely end us falling from this height. We're trapped. With Eforan running towards us, the only way out if this is jumping. I stare at Lucy and she knows what I'm thinking. She nods as I pull her towards me to say a possible good bye. Her lips are ice cold but they seem to warm up against mine. She knows this is goodbye because whatever path we choose, giving in to Eforan or jumping towards our deaths, will tear us apart even though it's not fair. "I love you Lucy" I whisper to her.

Before she can say it back Eforan catches up to us. I jump before he can do anything more to hurt either of us. I drag her by the hand as we descend from the cliff, hurtling towards our imminent deaths. Our hands break apart from our final touch and as my body hits the surface of the water it stings all over, my legs and arms are numb as well as my face but I manage to regain control as I plummet further into the deep body of water. I kick forcefully as I rise to the surface, I can't see Lucy anywhere but my friends are at the edge of the water, Meters away from the battle ground.

They shout for me but I blatantly ignore them as I dunk myself and examine the dark murky waters below me. I catch a glimpse of a fancy brown boot sinking deeper and deeper. I surge towards her and as I catch up with her I hold her body close to mine and I scramble my way towards the surface.

I hoist myself and Lucy out of the water and I cough and splutter as my team approach. "She isn't breathing says Wendy, her head is above Lucy's face, her check above her nose and mouth. Without thinking I press my mouth to hers and give all the air I have to her. As I gasp for more air I mutter "I can't live without out you, please Lucy!". Gray sets me aside, I know that CPR won't help her, her insides are filled with the dreaded lake water and the impact of the fall had rendered her unconscious and therefore defenceless and open.

I tuck my head into my knees ready to cry when I hear a gasping next to me. I raise my head to Lucy's eyes fluttering open and her taking deep, alerted breaths. I crawl quickly on my knees and hold her in my arms as I help her to sit up. Her hair smells metallic like the water of the lake. "Lucky Lucy" I whisper into her ears and she smiles and rests her damp head of hair against my chest.


	6. Chapter 6- My fight

Chapter 6

Later that night

Lucy's P.O.V

"All done" MiraJane says to me as she takes off the strap around my left arm that measures my normal blood pressure. I've been having quite a few check ups since the 'incident by the water' as we're calling it.

I smile at MiraJane and Natsu helps me up and we leave the infirmary. We walk over to the table that Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gray and the two exceeds are sitting at. "So Lucy?" Erza asks chuckling "was that guy really head over heels for you?". My face burns up and I glare at Natsu who must have told them. I sigh and say "well it was going to come out eventually, but yes. Eforan Blaze was betrothed to me and by orders of my father, I was to say yes the moment he proposed". I look round the table but the whole guildhall is silent, everyone entranced by my story. I never talk about my life before Fairy Tail, not even my mother whom I loved so much. "When the time came, I had known Eforan and had known of his plan to propose for quite some time. It was still a surprise when he asked me but I still said no. That day was the day I decided that I would leave home to fulfil my dreams of becoming a powerful celestial wizard". As I finish my story, the doors barge open… A dark haired fool barges in looking furious. My friends might as well just hide me as they stand protectively in front of me.

"WHERE IS LUCY HEARTFILLIA?!" he shouts angrily. Before my friends can answer I barge through them and I walk to stand face to face with Eforan Blaze in the middle of the guildhall. "Here" i say so the whole guildhall can hear. " _Lucy Heartfillia_ " he says looking down at me and smiling smugly "little Lucy lucky of the Fairy Tail guild. You're exactly like your _pathetic_ father and your _weak little mother_ … where are they nowadays? _Hmm_?" A crooked smile weaves through his jaw. "You leave her alone!" Natsu tries to join me by my side but Erza and Gray hold him back as Erza explains "Natsu stop, this is Lucy's fight…"

I nod my head saying 'thank you' to her, I don't want Natsu getting caught up in this again. "Leave Eforan". I say glaring at him, my hands have automatically grasped hold of my celestial keys as I can sense a fight is coming. His smile vanishes and his hands raise up preparing some type of wind magic. The wisps of winds swirl in his hands, faster and faster. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I chant, waving the key through the air. Suddenly a golden glow appears revealing Leo. "Ah" he says staring at our opponent, I grab my Fleuve d'étoiles and as it lights up in my hand, Leo and I charge in unison towards Eforan.

I strike at his legs but miss as his wind maker magic is directed towards my whip and it suddenly tears away just before hitting his legs. Leo grabs at his arm, celestial magic pouring out of his hands. Eforan groans, trying to tug away from the powerful grasp of Loki the Lion. Suddenly i'm blasted backwards, the wind pushing through my hair, I collide with the counter and multiple barstools clatter around me, I wince I pain, grinding my teeth as a pain slithers through my lower back. Eforan, as Leo is distracted by my sudden helplessness, grabs his own arm and yanks it away, much to my spirit's surprise. Eforan lunges forward and I try to grab for my keys but it's too late, his hand clasps round my neck, the air escapes my lungs as he pulls me up. My guildmates watch in shock, no one wants to interfere because this is _my_ battle, _my_ fight.

I try to struggle but his grip just tightens, I made no impact. A bright light forms behind me and I catch a glimpse of Leo helplessly returning to the spirit world. ' _I can't pull out another spirit, not now_!' i think to myself, any strategy I think of from now will be useless, I want to fight fair, even if Eforan Blaze hasn't so far, but that means I can't ask for my guildmates' help. At the start of the fight, Eforan was surprised to see me fighting along side my spirits, but what choice do I have? They're my friends, not just my spirits!

I struggle to breath as his hand is clamped firmly round my now bruised neck, Natsu, I could see, was trying hard to hold back tears, his fists clenched as he held himself from launching into battle mode and pummeling Eforan Blaze into smoky bits of ash.

 _Natsu's P.O.V_

My mind is being sensible for once but my heart is screaming at me, telling me to take the guy that heart my precious and turn him into nothing but smoldering bits of evil that will linger around the guild hall like a bad penny. My cheeks are wet with newly formed tears, the fight isn't going well at all and Lucy is about to pass out. Her neck is black and blue with bruises that mark where that Blaze man is holding her tightly. Erza screams with determination, she requips into her Black Wing armour. Eforan looks worried but adjusts his hand so we have a clear view of what could be Lucy's demise… on her birthday!

"Stop or i'll kill her!" he shouts, the whole guild hall is shocked and Lucy has her hands round her attackers', clawing away because her life depends on it. Erza and our team, including, myself, are standing in an attack stance, all of us ready to move on this weirdo. "Guys , don't…" a voice chokes, it's Lucy, _and she has a plan_. I instantly recognise that sparkle in her eyes that signify her mischievous mind is at work. Her leg coils around his, he still smirks, unaware of Lucy's ingenious plan. Her heel catches his knee as he trips backwards, his hands releasing their strong grip around the celestial mage's throat, as he falls Lucy kicks back, this only hurts Eforan more and he wraps his arms protectively around his waist, trying to nurse the point of impact.

Lucy races forwards towards us now free of the sly villains hold. Her arms embrace me and i never want her to pull way. The warmth of my body soon overtakes the deathly coolness of hers. Her slow tears trickle down her cheek onto my bare shoulder. My hand clutches her hair, "I am never, ever letting you go again!" I say determined. Her eyes stare into mine, the sparkle that has lead her valiantly through the fight is wearing away slowly, she's exhausted. Her head leans gently onto my chest and the guild watches in silence as Lucy and I end our quiet moment with a kiss.

Eforan leans up off the floor, any move he was about to pull is demolished by the sudden impact of Erza's fist against the back of his head. The redhead and the barmaid drag the unconscious Wind mage through to the doors that lead to the staircase of Fairy Tail's prison cells.

…


	7. Chapter 7- What was it like?

Chapter 7

Later that night

Are hands our intertwined as we walk down the open streets of magnolia, our arms swinging along with the distant sounds of the guildhalls festivities.

Once Eforan had been defeated, we'd all decided to celebrate Lucy's return (and also her birthday). After a few hours of partying, Lucy had wanted to go home, with a few complaints of being tired. She giggles as the sparkle in her eye gleams with joy. "What's got you so happy?" I ask cheerfully. "I'm just thinking about you, and your reaction when I lost my memory!" she smiles mischievously.

I stop in my tracks, Lucy's arm jerked back slightly as she abruptly stopped to match me, her hand still in mine. "Natsu what's wrong?"...

"Lucy?" I mutter after several moments of standing silently, "what was it like? you know, to be loose your memories?"

Her eyes flutter at my spontaneous questioning. "Natsu…" she stammers, her eyes watch mine and she takes both my hands in hers. "No Lucy… you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" i say as my mind swirls with more and more thoughts that curse me in any way imaginable for being so insensitive. "Natsu please… I want to tell you…".

Lucy's P.O.V

I sift through my thoughts, thinking back to what happened that same morning. Finally I find a suitable explanation as to what I went through. "Well" I start, "when we kissed, everything went fuzzy, my ears made a weird noise and memories started slipping away in the blink of an eye before I could do anything…" tears stain my cheeks and he brushes them away lightly. The thought of losing everyone, everything after everything my guildmates have done for me. My life at Fairy Tail is more than I could have ever asked for, I treat them as my family more then anything in the world. "I- I remember everything from when I was cursed… i dreamt of our adventures but didn't believe in any of them. I felt horrible that i couldn't remember all of you when you seemed to care so much for me."

He pulls me in suddenly and clasps his arms round my neck, this sudden embrace takes me by surprise but I rest my head on his as we hug in the dark night…


	8. Chapter 8- More questions

BONUS SCENE: PARTY

The guild had worked endlessly hard to make a wonderful evening out of possibly the worst day of my life (not including my mother's death, nothing will ever be worse than saying goodbye to her…) My past had come back to haunt me, the past I had run away from.

Natsu endlessly witters on about this fight and that fight and all the shenanigans he'd gotten into in previous years whilst I just stare around the guild nodding. I can hardly hear anyone as the music blasts out of the speakers, Master Makarov doesn't look happy, in fact he's looking at yet another noise complaint from the Magic Council.

After talking to Natsu about my experience of memory loss I can't help but think back through today's events. After describing it all to him, we returned to the lively guild hall from our little walk and sat down in a quiet corner.

"Luce?" I hear a faint murmur under the noise of the speakers as an arm shakes my own, making me notice. "Luce? Is something wrong?" my 'more than friend' says to me, concern festering in his eyes.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Luce?" she doesn't seem to notice, she's just been staring at the wall for the past half hour whilst I try to make conversation. 'Maybe she didn't like the topic?' I think to myself, 'Considering she never really talks about her life before the guild. After today I just thought it would be a good idea for her to open up a bit about her ' _home'_ life'. I shake her arm and she finally notices, the speakers must be too loud if she didn't hear me with me being so close? "Luce? Is something wrong?". Seeing Eforan, A figure from her past, must have been a bit of A shock for her, maybe it hurt her more than she is letting on?...

I take her hand and she winces slightly at my touch, I pull it back quickly, looking hurt. Once she sees my disappointment she tries to put a smile on her face but instead a yawn bursts out and she looks slightly ashamed. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to-" she stammers before yawning again. "I'm sorry" she says finally, "I'm just tired after such a weird day".

"I gotcha'" I say understanding, she smiles slightly sleepily and I brush the hair away from her face as I take her hand, she doesn't wince this time. "You wanna head home?" I ask, she nods, trying to keep herself awake.

A few people are slightly disappointed as we get up to leave. Happy mutters to me that he's gonna hang back a bit and possibly bunk with Carla and Wendy. Gray is about to protest until he realises his sudden clothing situation. Erza waves us off along with Wendy, Carla and the rest of the guild as the doors close behind us, muffling the music.

Lucy and I walk along, hands intertwined, no talking. That's something i've grown accustomed to when being with Lucy. Whenever we're walking alone she'll never make conversation, and I play along with that most of the time… But today isn't most of the time. Today she lost and regained her memory, today she was taken by her childhood betrothed, she jumped from a cliff and almost drowned, she finished it all with a party and now she looks exhausted. "Lucy?" I say, breaking the silence, "Can I ask you something... About your childhood?". We stop walking as she thinks of a response, her eyes show an internal battle working away in her brain. Close to tears, she nods almost unwillingly. "Okay. Lucy?... What was your father like? I mean before your mother… died…" I can almost hear her heart about to burst through her chest, I almost regret asking the question but I need to know if her father was always a monster. She seems desperate to get the question over with but she's still trying to work out why i'm suddenly asking about her 'previous life' that she hardly talks about.

Lucy's P.O.V

What do I say to him? I've never told anyone about my childhood. The only person i've ever told about my father issues kidnapped me and then tried to kill me, all in an 'act of love'. "Okay…" I say strongly, holding back the urge to cry over my wretched childhood. "He was never there for me." His already sympathetic gaze on me deepens and I wince slightly, sympathy was never something I learnt to accept, not with A father like mine. "He tried to control me… with his money. Luckily, my mother raised me well and I rejected any attempt my father made to control my life, to make me into a pawn in his overly successful business. Natsu, now that i've told you this, please never repeat it to anyone. I trust you…" After muttering the last part he pulls me into a hug, although my arms remain close to my chest, scared to let him into my past. "You can trust me Lucy… Forever, and always…

 _ **The End…**_

 _ **I hope you liked this, you peeps. I'm really proud of this fan-fic as it's probably some of my best work! Let me know if you want a sequel. Any ideas just DM me and i'll be sure to credit any I use. Don't forget to like, follow and review if you want, i'd greatly appreciate it! Good-bye for now! And i'll see all you peeps in the sequel! ^^**_


End file.
